Zues's Angels: Heaven and Earth
by Aishagirl12
Summary: There are 3 lands that represent the afterlife...Mount Olympus or Heaven for short...Satan's World and the Underworld, Angels live in heaven, Devils live in Satan's world, and Demons live in the underworld! You know how all children are SUPPOSED To go heaven? well the a child is sent to Satan's World instead of Mount Olympus! Was it a systematic mistake? or is it something deeper?
1. Chapter 1: The Bar fight

Narrator: Good, Bad, Dark, Light, Sun and Moon, Angels and Devils...These beings either cause chaos or wipe it out, The Angels keep peace, heal the sick, and sometimes even revive the near dead, The Devils...Corrupt people, make them sicker and sometimes even turn them into monsters who are unfortunately Unredeemable to a fault... But...there is a grey area to these beings...and they are Demons, Demons are beings of neutrality, they don't take sides, they barely ever fight in wars and they just do what needs to be done. Demons give their humans a choice on rather to make the right or wrong decision. So basically, They're like human Purgatory. But there are times where Demons have to pick a side during warfare...If the Angels give them more of a reason to fight, They side with the Angels if the Devils give them a reason to fight...unfortunately they have to fight with them. But there's never any hard feelings towards the Demons, by the Angels atleast, The Devils...Aren't so easy to receive forgiveness from...But let's not talk about that all day! We'd be here for ages if I told you everything!

We start in Olympus, a city full of clouds and rainbows...In a bar Where Angels and De-...

A devil with black hair with a red streak wearing a red, shoulderless mini dress, with black tights, red scaled boots, one black fingerless glove and one red fingerless glove with fair skin and purple eyes kicked the door open.

What the!? What in the name of Zeus is a Devil doing here!?

'LISTEN UP, Gentlemen!" The Devil boomed.

The Angels and Demons turned around to stare at her.

'I'm looking for someone, pipsqueak, about ye high," she explained while lowering her hand to and beside her waist. 'Ye big, looks like an emo kid but doesn't act like it..."

'Nope!" One male angel said.

'Haven't seen her!" A female angel shouted.

'Don't have a clue who you're talking about," Another angel shouted.

'Grr..." The devil woman growled. 'HEY Bartender!"

'Huh?" The bartender asked.

'You seen a little devil running around here?" The devil woman asked.

'Nope, Would've remembered seeing a little devil run around here..." The Bartender replied.

'Are you sure...?" The devil woman asked getting closer and closer to the Bartender.

'Y-..Yep...!" The Bartender

'Are you really, really sure about that ...?" The devil woman slowly asked, once again getting closer and closer.

'Y-...Yes Ma'am!" The Bartender answered once again, starting to sweat.

The woman banged her fist on the table and made it shake.

'Isn't it a sin, to lie?" The devil woman asked the bartender lifting his chin as he gulped.

'Isn't it also a sin to start Child Labor!?" A voice boomed throughout the bar.

'Who said that!?" The devil woman asked.

'I did..." A mysterious voice said aloud.

The focus went to a woman across the room. Her cloak covering her features. She had on blue flats, Light blue tank top dress with a long, slightly flat umbrella skirt and was carrying a golden staff with the top of it being heart shaped and the inner heart being blue. She threw her cloak off and let the wind blow it away. Her dark brown skin being revealed along with her blue left eye her right eye being covered by her hair, her hair being black, long and curly.

'Ugh...You Angels are like Pests! You just don't know when to go away!" The devil woman growled taking out her magical pitch fork.

The brown skinned woman threw her staff at the woman to force her against the wall.

I'd rather be a pest then a monster!" The woman growled her angel wings sprouting from her back.

The Angel woman reclaimed her staff extended it inches from the devil woman's neck.

'Now tell me where the child is..." The Angel woman said in a low voice.

'I don't know! Even if I did I'd never tell YOU!" The devil woman shouted kicking the angel in her chin.

The angel woman grunted but landed on her hands then her feet as they slid across the floor.

'Bright Sphere!" The Angel shouted a spell speeding out of the scepter towards the devil woman.

The devil woman jumped over it and twirled her pitchfork.

'Bloody wrath!" The devil woman snarled the spell speeding out of the Pitchfork.

'Shield of Protection!" The Angel woman shouted a white shield of energy protecting her from the attack.

'You are so predictable as always! Carla!" The angel woman shouted with irritation.

'Oh really!?" Carla questioned taking out her whip. 'Can you predict this!?"

Carla pulled her whip, The whip pulling The Angel woman's feet from the ground before she yelped.

'Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby," Carla mockingly sighed. 'You also haven't changed a bit! Not since we were kids..."

'I see you haven't changed either!" Ruby said, chuckling and smirking.

'What are you chuckling abou-...Aahh!" Carla hissed in pain from the little energy of light Ruby had mustered.

The whip had been broken by an eighth. Carla growled the vein in her forehead about to pop and tried to punch Ruby but she dodged it, giving her the advantage to teleport behind her.  
She then shouted a magical attack and watched as Carla shouted in pain and growled with frustration.

'Sheild your eyes, Fellow Angels! Light Explosion!" Ruby shouted.

Narrator: Light Explosion is Ruby's most Powerful attack! It defeats a devil and sends them...back where they came from!

'NOOOOOO!" Carla screamed.

After the light faded Carla was gone and Ruby felt dizzy but shook her head back into reality.

'You okay, Miss?" One of the male angels asked.

'Yes, I'm fine, Thank you," Ruby replied, greatfully.

'There's someone here you might want to meet," The Bartender informed her.

'Who is it?" Ruby asked.

Narrator: The male angel led her to what seemed to be a little girl with hair as dark as night and skin as pale as snow.

Ruby gasped when she saw she had possibly passed out from her attack and rushed to the girl. She lifted her from the ground and muttered.

'How did this poor devil child end up in Olympus...And why is she a devil in the first place...?"


	2. Important Announcement

_**Look, People have been harassing me about the sub-category of my original stories...and It needs to STOP! if I had a choice on rather I could choose one category I would! But I CAN'T! If I didn't have to choose Anima+ I wouldn't! But I had too or I wouldn't be able to publish it! You people need to understand that a story isn't only it's sub-category! It's it's category! And the Category I chose was Anime! So it's an Anime! Don't pay attention to the Anima sub-category! Just pay attention to the original story and the original world-building! Stop nit-picking my stories And don't judge a book by it's cover! If you hate sub-category so much! Fine! Don't read it then! But don't harass me about it!**_  
 _ **But I wanna give a thanks to GraceKim1 for giving me nothing bit support on my Team SAAVY Story!**_


End file.
